


Claim and a Giggle with a Tickle.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Miranda pushes some boundaries and Andy pushes back.KB prompt:  tickling





	Claim and a Giggle with a Tickle.  1/1.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I drew a blank until Ragelikeafire dared me to have Miranda tickle Emily even though it was Andy that Emily was with. The rest of her conditions I sort of blew away, but I kept that core dare.
> 
> A/N 1: No real elephants were harmed in the making of this fic.

**_Claim and a Giggle With a Tickle_**  
  
“Stop.” Emily was laughing and blocking Andrea’s hand. It was confusing. Andrea again ran her hand up Emily’s side in an effort to reach up to her shoulder, go over it, along her collarbone and then down to her breast where she planned on pinching and twisting Emily’s rosy just this side of pink nipple between her fingertips. “Stop.” Emily said again halfheartedly blocking Andrea. Only this time she moaned at the end of her laugh and she closed her eyes as if she was feeling rather pleasant instead of annoyed.  
  
Andrea stopped and simply brought her hand back to herself. She licked her lips as she watched Emily recover her breath. She wasn’t sure what to think of her girlfriend’s behavior.  
  
Emily took Andrea’s hand in her own and placed it on her breast squeezing it gently. “I said stop that. Not stop touching me.” Emily said her blue eyes finding Andrea’s curious browns.  
  
Andrea pinched and twisted her nipple as she had been intending to do, but some of her style had been thrown off my Emily’s deflection. She kissed Emily passionately trying to focus her disjointed thoughts. Soon enough the kissing grew into a delicious passion and Andrea found herself lost in the embrace. She leaned in lining her body with Emily’s and moving her hand to rest on Emily’s ribcage. Andrea’s leg between Emily’s hip had an exquisite brand of heat from Emily’s sex as she slowly thrust her hips up and down against it. Andrea’s hand moved in tandem with her body and counter to Emily’s rhythm. She felt goosebumps creep out all over Emily’s skin and almost stopped her hand’s motion. Emily’s moan into the kiss as Andrea curled her fingers against her skin made her think otherwise.  
  
Making sure to keep kissing Emily, Andrea moved her body into Emily’s until she yielded and lay flat on the mattress. Andrea followed her lover down by going up and over her. She lowered down on one elbow kissing Emily and letting their breasts press against each other as they moved. Instead of straddling her all the way as she often did, Andrea kept her leg between Emily’s. She pushed herself tight against Emily’s sex making sure that there was contact when Emily needed it. Then Andrea used her free hand to gently cup Emily’s breast. She circled the nipple while her tongue swirled with Emily’s. She could tell that her lover was getting closer and closer. She felt Emily push against her thigh and heard her moaning into the kiss. Wanting to find out once and for all Andrea lowered her hand off Emily’s breast and down to her ribcage. Emily tensed at first as Andrea’s fingertips ghosted up and down her side. Then she broke the kiss her neck arching back into the pillow forcefully.  
  
Her legs wrapped hard around Andrea’s leg and she let the most exquisite whimpers leak from her throat as she squirmed into and out of Andrea’s touch. Hovered over her and feeling her lover’s every reaction underneath her own body Andrea was getting increasingly turned on.  
  
Emily was getting off on the feather light touches Andrea had added to their sex.  
  
The same touches that she had stopped Andrea for giving her earlier.  
  
The very touches that Andrea used to sneak up on, scare, and playfully enrage her lover when she caught her unawares in the house and wanted to play with her.  
  
Emily came hard while Andrea was still pondering this new information and exploring the gentle touches with her fingertips. She pulled Andrea off her elbow and onto her knocking her own breath out of her chest and surprising Andrea. Moving off her lover quickly but retaining contact Andrea kissed the side of Emily’s face, licked behind her ear, and sucked on her pulse point.  
  
“You get off on tickling, Emily Charlton. That was hot.”  
  
Emily neither confirmed nor denied this fact.  
  
She did however turn adoring eyes on her lover and proceed to kiss her into a frenzy and then fuck her senseless with Andrea begging for more right up until she shouted Emily’s name and collapsed backward into the pillow gasping for air like a fish out of water.  
  
***  
  
Andrea strolled into the outer offices of Runway. In the year and a half since she left, there had been a silent understanding reached that she was welcome in the outer offices as a guest of Emily and Nigel, but that she was not to approach the inner office. Miranda had respected her choice if not her way of going about it and Andrea had apologized for that. In the end, they basically agreed to disagree. Andrea had come to understand that Miranda did what she thought she had to do at the time, but that she didn’t appreciate the way in which she made it happen. She could have at least given Nigel some indication of trouble ahead. It was never discussed and it was swept into the ‘agree to disagree’ pile stacked up between them like so many elephants in the room.  
  
Today, however, Miranda had stepped on an elephant and it was making a lot of noise.  
  
In response, Andrea grabbed the elephant and boxed its rather large ears.  
  
Emily was standing facing Miranda her arms outstretched to her sides like a cross. Miranda Priestly was running a feather back and forth along her girlfriend’s bare arms. Andrea had stopped at the threshold of Miranda’s inner office in shock and in an effort to still hold the line. Not to mention the fact that Emily was not out at work except to Nigel. Once friendly and innocent brown eyes had turned dark and menacing in Andrea’s face of indifference. Her palms were rolled up tight and ready for action as they hung inside tight fists at her sides.  
  
The phone ringing in the outer office and then on Miranda’s direct line interrupted whatever it was she had been doing with her assistant, Andrea’s girlfriend.  
  
Blue eyes flashed to the door landing on Andrea and widened before they could completely mask her surprise. With a terse, “That’s all.” She rounded her desk, answered the phone and proceeded to light into whatever member of Incompetents Incorporated on the line.  
  
Emily squeaked and turned quickly to leave the office and ran headlong into her furious and confused girlfriend. She bounced off from the impact and then, eyes wide at Andrea, she grabbed her hand and forcefully dragged her to the elevator. Her purse be damned.  
  
***  
  
On the third floor, Emily dragged Andrea out and down the hall into the labyrinth. In a forgotten conference room that had a lock and no windows, Emily finally turned to Andrea. Her face was flushed from a combination of arousal, embarrassment, and anger. She was feeling defensive on more than one level and needed Andrea to speak or something.  
  
For her part Andrea was so mad that her throat was choked and blocking words. She needed answers from Emily but couldn’t form the questions.  
  
They stared at each other blinking.  
  
Stress tears formed in Emily’s eyes and Andrea knew in that instant that Emily was still hers.  
  
Andrea wrapped her arms around Emily burying her hand in red hair and kissing her like she needed her to breathe. Emily kissed back with equal fury pulling Andrea’s shirt up out of her trousers and belt until she could finally rest her hands against Andrea’s skin. Feeling moderately in control of themselves again they looked deeply into each other’s eyes. They needed each other in that moment. Needed to re-stake their claim on each other.  
  
Andrea ran her hands gently up Emily’s arms and narrowed her eyes at her when she shivered under her touch. “You’re wet already.” She hissed at Emily.  
  
“No, Andrea. It… It wasn’t like that. I didn’t—”  
  
Andrea cut her off wrapping her warm fingers around Emily’s arm instead of ghost touching it. “You only cum for me.” Andrea said as she leaned in close to Emily.  
  
Emily made a motion with her mouth like she was going to bite Andrea’s lip, but she didn’t. “Only you.” She said before taking in a long pull of air. Andrea tightened her grip on Emily’s arm. Emily made that biting motion again, this time pulling Andrea’s lip between her teeth before surging forward and kissing her hard.  
  
Andrea began to tickle her as they kissed.  
  
“Ooooh, stop.” Emily placed her hands against Andrea’s shoulders. “I’m so close. Stop.” Emily lowered her head in shame. She didn’t want to be close. Not from Miranda’s game. Not from someone other than Andrea.  
  
Andrea stopped but she did not back away. Instead she encircled her girlfriend in a warm embrace. “Why was she tickling you?” Andrea looked at her girlfriend with concerned eyes.  
  
Emily struggled to speak and shivered. “Please, Andrea.”  
  
Andrea slowly rubbed her hands against Emily’s back.  
  
“Why was she tickling you?”  
  
Emily arched from Andrea’s touch pressing her breasts firm against Andrea’s. “To see if I’d lose control.”  
  
Andrea kissed her forehead then. “And you didn’t.”  
  
“No.” Emily said firmly.  
  
Their eyes sought out each other burning across each other like a fever on the skin.  
  
Emily held her gaze steady. “Only for you.”  
  
Andrea pushed forward and backed Emily up to the edge of the table. She encouraged her to sit on the table and stood between her legs kissing her. Andrea’s hands were firm on Emily’s bare arms. She dropped her hands to Emily’s legs hitching her skirt up. Her thumbs tickled the insides of Emily’s thighs and she bit down on Andrea’s lip.   
  
Pulling back, Andrea looked down at her hands stealing under Emily’s bunched up skirt. She spread Emily’s thighs wider to give her room to slide in. Two fingers tested her wetness and plunged into her aching core. Emily’s hands made fists in the fabric of Andrea’s sleeves. She kissed the side of Andrea’s face. “Please. Andrea. I need you.”  
  
Andrea slid her fingers to the edge of Emily’s pussy and swirled around her opening. She slid into Emily and pressed her body forward. She captured her mouth with a fierce kiss as their breasts crashed together and Andrea set a quick rhythm. Emily pulled out of the kiss before she bit Andrea’s lip too hard. She leaned back on her arms with her hips thrusting wildly. Feeling the tremors before Emily’s climax, Andrea ran her free hand up and down the inside of Emily’s thigh in a counter rhythm. Andrea could feel the battle within Emily as her legs tensed under her tickling teasing touch and the pure ecstasy that was building up between her legs.  
  
Emily screamed her release flooding her desire over Andrea’s hand. She leaned forward again reaching out for Andrea. Andrea wrapped her free hand around Emily. She held her close without moving her fingers away. Every pulse of Andrea’s touch caused a whimper from Emily. This slow come down was Andrea’s favorite. She liked how every time she paused Emily paused. Until finally Andrea pulled away from her girlfriend and wrapped her tightly into a breast squished to breast hug. To which Emily moaned loudly at the absence of her girlfriend’s fingers and wrapped both arms and legs around her girl completely. They breathed in each other’s presence the pillow talk taken care of in their heartbeats.   
  
Andrea’s watch was not fancy by Runway standards, but it had the saving grace of an hourly chime.  
  
This broke the spell between them just as the sex broke the tension between them. They split from each other and settled their clothes. At the door they kissed. “I’ll bring you back some lunch.” Andrea offered as she caressed her girlfriend’s cheek.  
  
“Thanks.” Emily said as she closed her eyes and leaned into Andrea’s touch. The kiss this time was tender and gentle. It said they were going to be okay.  
  
***  
  
Andrea stepped out of the elevator with Emily’s favorite sandwich from the deli down the street in a paper sack. She walked confidently into the outer office area smiling as Emily met her in the middle of the area front and center of Miranda’s open doors.  
  
Just as Miranda stepped to the doorway, Andrea wrapped her arms around Emily. Her brown eyes told Miranda’s blue ones that there should never be any tickling or touching or petting or stroking ever again. Andrea pulled out of the hug and kissed Emily soundly on the lips glad that Emily’s back was to Miranda. Andrea stared deeply into Emily’s eyes and said, “If that ever happens again. File a sexual harassment claim.” It was a quiet statement of concern, but it was also loud enough to be the threat it was intended as for other ears. Emily nodded as Andrea gazed at her. Behind her Miranda nodded once and turned back into her office.  
  
**_The End_**

****

****

**_…_ **


End file.
